


Renegade Shield

by stephenstrangedr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenstrangedr/pseuds/stephenstrangedr
Summary: Betrayed by her late fiance, and undercover shield agent, Vanessa has to fulfill his dying wish for her to save his son.  Determined to prove herself and rescue the young boy she will return to a life she swore to leave behind once and for all. Double crossing the company that made her what she is today, will she be able to return and soothe her conscious after the smoke has cleared? Or has redemption passed her?A/N: This story will be a slow burn and the o/c will be established before she meets Dr. Strange. Series does not contain smut and will be updated on Saturday's.





	Renegade Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Major Character Death, Violence, and Kidnapping

The brisk air stabs like pins and needles on Vanessa's skin as she exits Parkland Memorial Hospital's Lobby. Vibration from her pocket startles her while she crosses the street to the parking garage. She grabs her phone and answer. “Hey babe, I thought I told you not to wait up this late for me.” Ears ring as the gunshot sounds.  
   
Her face pales, legs threatening to give in until a shrill scream rings out on the other side of the line. “No, Not him.” Dropping the phone, her hands shake fishing for the keys in her purse. “Come on!” pushing aside the countless receipts, notepads, and pens she grasps the keys in hand before breaking into a sprint. Heart racing, she sways and grasps the hood of the car, tears spill down her cheeks blinding her vision as she scratches the paint of the door with her key. Shoving the keys in the lock and turning it she slams the door open, sits down and starts the car. Peeling out of the parking garage she slams on the brakes to avoid the van in front. Horns blare at her, the ringing in her ears worsening while swallowing down the bile at the back of her throat.  The force of slamming on the gas throws her back, more horns sound as she passes the red light.

Pushing the door to the house open she stills, blood covers the living room wall and squelches beneath her feet, some unknown force inside of her pushing her forward. Her stomach turns seeing the pool of blood and multiple gunshot wounds on her fiance's body on the floor.

"Terrance!"

Stumbling onto her knees she takes in the sight placing her fingers on his neck, his pulse faint. He coughs, blood splattering onto her hand.

"Vanessa, they have Malik. You have to get him if anything happens to him." He mumbles trailing off, his voice weak. “What happened? Who has him?” She questions, rummaging through the purse before pulling out a sterile gauze packaging and hand sanitizer, “A group of people came in, they had dark clothes and ski mask on the one who fired the shots was male, brown eyes, athletic build, deep voice, he had a South African accent. He said they needed to get to the warehouse to meet the drop off date. I was on the floor after the first shot and they were running to the bedroom for him.” He coughs, more blood splattering onto her hand causing her to work quickly and sanitize her hands, his skin going cold beneath her fingers. Scanning his body she rips open the package. 

Her face drains of all color, sitting him up to minimize the damage she applies the gauze over the wound on his chest, Terrance wheezes, conjuring enough strength, “You have to listen to me. You need to find him, I haven't been honest with you. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, I know you thought they weren't on you, but that was part of my job. That's part of the reason I proposed. Malik, he's just a boy, I just want to send him off to a good school and with this pay raise I've been able to save up enough money.” His eyes turn cold, “Find him and take care of him, I know what you can do. Do it for him.” He pleads his body moving forward slightly, the wheezing becoming more apparent.

Blood runs cold through her veins, watching the light leave Terrence's eyes, she screams, shards of glass fly everywhere. A purple hue envelopes her body, hair flying everywhere, the carpet on the floor crackles beneath her, hot blue flames lick at her feet. She stands on steady legs as Terrance's body goes up in flames before stepping over him to Maliks room. The house creaks while the fire travels up the walls. A frightening tone unlike any other passes her lips. “I'm coming for you baby boy.”


End file.
